The Strawhat Mages Grand Adventure!
by CrystallBlueSan
Summary: When Lucy picks up a strange job request on the board at her guild,to sail to the Grand Line and find the famous One Piece, none of her friends accompany her except Natsu. They get taken in by a mysterious band of pirates and discover a hidden plot of Crocodile's to destroy everything Lucy had ever known. But that is nothing compared to the challenges they will have to tackle next.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Sorry guys, but this chapter is pretty short. This one is really short, cause it's introducing the characters, and the plot. Trust me, it gets a hell of a lot more interesting later. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing, and that you guys can come up with constructive critisim, like how to make the story better. You can also comment if the characters are out of character, or any other improvements. Just try not to troll, and set sail for One Piece!_

It was a normal crisp, blue perfect day when it all started. Lucy and the others had just finished a job of taking down some rouges when they entered the Guild. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Nab was staring intently at the job board, scratching his chin, Cana was drinking from the barrel full, Wakaba was flirting with Mira, and Laxus and Makarov were fighting.

"Yo, we're back!" Natsu called, his voice echoing from the patched and damaged walls of his home. Lucy walked, every step graceful and delicate. She made her way to the bar, and sat. A deep sigh exited her mouth.

"Gimme booze." Lucy said to Kinana. Everyone gasped. Lucy only drinks when she is deeply upset. She rested her head on her palm, and angered expression as people gaped at her.

"What are you idiots staring at?" She asked coldly, as he crossed her legs. All her friends shook in terror.

"Man, she's as scary as Erza sometimes." Gray whispered. Natsu nodded.

"Aye." Erza turned around, and crossed her arms, even more tension filling the air.

"What did you say?" She asked, staring down at them intensely. Gray and Natsu quivered.

"Nothing at all, Erza!" Gray said, the hairs on his back standing up. "Just bonding with my good friend Natsu some more!" Erza smiled.

"That's good." Kinana gave Lucy a tiny shot glass with a thin, bloodred liquid in inside. She drank it, slammed it on the counter, and shook her head and wiped her mouth.

"Second round." She mumbled. Mirajane walked over, a concerned look on her face.

"Lucy, you don't normally drink...Is something wrong?" Lucy sighed."It's nothing." She got up and headed over to Nab, who ducked in fear, while Mira poured her some more wine.

"Nab, I need a job. Good payment, not so hard to do." She said. "Can you find me one?" Nab nodded quickly, and walked back to the bar.

"Oh, Luce!" Natsu waved his hand, and Lucy spat out her wine, and turned towrds him.

"What?" She asked, bitterly. "I'm sorry, Mira." She said, as she wiped a napkin over the wine, and watched it soak into the white paper, like the closing of a bloody wound.

"You wanna go on another job?" Natsu asked. Lucy gripped her seat, her fingers white. Gray hit Natsu.

"You idiot!" He whispered. Lucy cleared her throat. "You idiots; and you too, Gray, all three of you completely burned down that village. We were exiled instead of rewarded. My rent is coming up, and if I can't pay it, I can't live there anymore." Lucy turned to Nab. "Did you find a job for me?" Nab nodded, and pointed to a poster with a picture of a man with shaggy cut hair with two crossed swords.

"There is this one." Nab said. He cleared his throat, and started reading. "Gold Roger, King of the Pirates obtained all of the treasures this world once had to offer. At his public execution on Saturday, he claimed to have hidden his treasure at the Grand Line. Those who find it will be named the new King of the Pirates."

Lucy gripped her glass. "The Grand Line, eh?" Nab nodded. "Well Natsu." She slowly pulled herelf out of her chair. "Lets go." Natsu nodded, and punched the air.

"Yeah, I'm all Fired up!" Lucy and Natsu headed for the the tension in the air got even worse.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Kinana asked. Mirajane nodded.

"Yeah, I think they will. We'll be ab;e to say we knew the king of the pirates when they come back."

"You two love birds have fun out there! Be safe!" Mirajane called as the door banged itself shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sanji, when's the food gonna be ready?! I'm starving!" Luffy cried.

"Shut it! Be patient, it's almost ready!" Sanji snapped from the kitchen. Luffy crossed his hands behind his head. Zoro was next to him, polishing his swords. Usopp was hanging around the kitchen while Nami was reading the news.

"Hm.." She said, flipping through the pages of _Sorcerer's Weekly. _"Wow, Fairy Tail's up to no good again! They desroyed an entire city! Kinda reminds me of you guys. Oh, Mirajane's so pretty!"

"Who's that, your crush?" Zoro asked. Nami stayed completely oblivious until she saw a blond haired boy hovering over her.

"Agh! Sanji!" Nami cried.

"I'm sorry, Nami chwann! I just wanted to tell you our romantic meal has been prepared!" He twirls around the ship.

"AH, LUNCH TIME!" Luffy said as they gathered around the table. Sanji poured Nami her wine.

"Dig in, Nami!" Sanji sat, and poured some soup for himself. Luffy took a giant piece of meat by the bone, and started to chow down. Zoro reached for a slice of meat, but at the same time, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy's arms shot out, ant they beat each other up for it. The piece of meat fell out of Usopp's hand, and Luffy outstretched his mouth to catch it. He chewed, and swallowed. After their meal, Usopp practiced his sport, and Zoro punched Luffy in the stomach. The meat came out, and Zoro caught it in his hands and was in the process of shoving it into his mouth when a flying marble hit it in the center, and it fell out of the ship and into the water.

"Usopp!" Zoro yelled

"Sorry, Zoro!" Usopp called. "I was aiming for you!"

"Say that one more time, you long nose!"

"Who you callin' long nose?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know, take a look in the mirror, pal!"

"Girls, girls, you're both beautiful. " Sanji interrupted. "Now stop fighting!"

"Since when were you involved in this argument, love cook?!" Zoro asked, as the put his white sword in his mouth and unsheathed the other two.

"Oh, starting a fight now, aren't we?" Sanji asked. "Don't bother, I think we all know who'd win."

"Yeah, definitely not you! Zoro's all _badass _with his three swords, and Usopp's a marksman. You're just a guy who can kick and flirts all the time!"

"That's not rue, I can do way more that that! I can cook, you idiot! No food is a death wish at sea! You guys would starve without me!"

"Oh, please! The only reason you joined was cause of Nami!" Zoro protested.

"No way! That was only 98.72% of the reason! The rest is to see the all blue!"

"Oh, boys, please don't fight over me." Nami said, in a soothing tone.

"Of course!" Sanji said immediatley.

"WHO EVER SAID WE'RE FIGHTING OVER YOU?!" Zoro yelled.

"Don't you dare insult a lady while I'm around!" Sanji responded with an angry tone.

"How come I don't get any lines?!" Usopp interjected.

"Cause you're not an important crew member!" Zoro said.

"What did you say, swordsman?" Usopp said, rolling up his sleeves. "You've got some nerve, picking a fight with the great Captain Usopp!"

"Everyone just shut up and let me read the paper!" Nami finally yelled, breaking up the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Natsu, how are we gonna find a ship?" Lucy asked while walking through the streets of Magnolia, along the edge. She saw two men on a pirate ship.

"Wait, The Grand Line is in the ocean?!" Natsu fainted. "I don't wanna go anymore!" Lucy pulled him up to his feet.

"Come on, Natsu, we're a team, aren't we?" Lucy smirked, and laughed coldly.

"My own words, twisted and thrown back at me!" Natsu cried. Lucy turned and saw two men on a pirate ship.

"Oh, can you guys take us to the Grand Line?"

"The Grand Line?" They said, as they sailed the raft near the edge.

One of the men held out his arm. Lucy held it, and stepped on to the ship.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"No problem. What are your names?" The other man asked.

"I'm Lucy, and this good for nothing idiot is Natsu."

"Hello, big sis Lucy, big bro Natsu." He said.

"I don't think we can take you to the grang Line, but we'll try to take you somewhere less dangerous!"

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and then that's when the clouds rolled in. Then the storm hit. The ship cracked apart tin two halves. Lucy let out a scream, and the two parts were pulled away by the swift current, with the two men on one side and Natsu and Lucy on the other.

"BIG SIS LUCY!" One yelled, reaching out his arm.

"BIG SIS NAT-" The other man was cut off.

"HEY!" Natsu screamed.

"I MEANT BRO!"

"YOU GUYS!" Lucy yelled, outstretching her arm.

"Wow, she didn't even know our names..." One of the men said.

"I wish they bump into big bro Luffy and his crew, or else the're screwed."

"Listen, all we've got is some severed ropes, broken wood, an empty barrel, and a Mexican robot!" Lucy yelled.

"Aw, come on, this thing's cool!" Natsu said, grabbing the toy out of Lucy's hand, and pressed a button.

"Me llamo Roberto Roboto." It said.

"Alright, that is pretty cool." Lucy admitted. "But what are we gonna do?"

"Duh, we're gonna find the Grand Line and become King and Queen of the pirates!" Natsu said.

"But..Natsu!"

"But my Butt!" Natsu yelled.

"You idiot." Lucy shook her head. We're turning around right now!"

"No, we can't!" Natsu protested. He held up his robot.

"Por Favor?" It asked.

"No!" Lucy answered.

"Por Favor?"

"NO!"

"Por Favor?"

"OK." Lucy gave in. "But when you we die out here don' blame me, you dumbass." Natsu remembered he had seasicknes, and started puking.

Lucy docked the boat to a building floating in the sea, titled the BARATIE. Natsu walked over, recovered from his sickness, and hugged her. He kissed her cheek.

"Don't call me a dumbass." He said. Lucy squeezed him tightly. Natsu whispered,

"It;s gonna be okay, Lucy! Just wait and see!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Land Ho!" Nami yelled from the front of the boat.

"That's not land, it's a ship, Nami!" Zoro corrected.

"Alright, navigator! Why don't you write the maps while I swing the swords!" Nami walked away. Sanji walked towards Zoro.

"There's a lady down there!" Sanji shouted, charging after the raft. Zoro held him back.

"Hold it, "Lover-boy!" Zoro said.

"You bastard!"

Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum Rocket!" and shot out to the raft, grabbing the girl and puking pink haired boy and sprung back onto the Going Merry. The crew gathered around their lifeless bodies in terror.

"Is she still alive?" Sanji asked. Zoro delicately placed his hand over her heart. The slow rise and falling told him she was breathing, slowly, but better than nothing.

"She'll be fine."

"Are we at the Grand Line yet, Natsu?" She groaned.

"No Lucy, we're on a ship!" The pink-haired boy said in between puking.

"Oh, my beautiful maiden! I worship you as a goddess, my dear! Your deep, dark chocolate eyes have melted my heart and very soul! Sanji cried, dramatically dancing around the ship. Lucy stood there, speechless.

"Look at him, he's falling all over himself even more than usual." Zoro whispered to Usopp.

"Nah, he just wants a kiss, he's a suc-" Zoro punched Usopp in the face.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

"I'm Nami." A beautiful orange haired girl said. "This is Usopp, and this swordsman is Zoro. And our pirate captain here is Luffy. I see you've already met Sanji here." Luffy waved, a stupid grin on his face.

"...P...Pirates? Lucy asked, crawling away. "W..Where am I?"

"The crew, my princess!" Sanji explained.

"You look like you think we're gonna eat you or something." Zoro said.

"That reminds me, when's dinner, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"YOU JUST ATE LUNCH, YOU MORON!"

"Oh, dear," Nami said, crossing her arms. "Your clothes sure do look torn." Lucy's blouse was ripped open, exposing cleavage. Blood gushed out of Sanji's nose.

"Come on, lets get you fixed up." Nami said. Lucy walked downstairs with Nami. She threw the tank top she wore at Arlong's Park and her yellow skirt on her bed.

"Here' I'll give you some privacy." Nami said, as she walked back upstairs.

"Wow, Isn't she lovely?!" Sanji asked Zoro.

"Um..Sure..." Zoro said, looking at him suspiciously.

"I want her to join the crew." Luffy said, bluntly.

"Really?" Sanji asked. "They'll be two ladies then!"

"You can't make her join." Usopp said.

"Well, we did save her." Luffy said.

"Not everyone wants to be a pirate, Luffy." Nami said.

"I know, but my mind's made up. To this day, Lucy joins the crew!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy walked upstairs, and Sanji gaped at her.

"Lucy chwan! You look absolutely ravishing, my dear! Are you hungry You must be, come with me, my angel."

Lucy followed Sanji in the kitchen, and he closed the door after her.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself, my dear?" He said, while grabbing his skillet. He cracked an egg, and Lucy watched the thick yolk run down onto the pan.

"What's wrong? Do you feel nervous around me?" He said as unbuttoned his shirt. Lucy blushed, and slapped him, and told him everything that had happened in her life until now, but in a very compact version.

"I see." Sanji said, as he was chopping carrots. "So you're a Fairy?! No wonder you're so elegant and beautiful!"

"Not really." Lucy explained. "I come from a place called Fiore."

"Oh, is that a village of fairies?!" Sanji asked, while re-buttoning his shirt. Lucy laughed.

"No, not quite." Lucy said. "In this village there is a guild, sort of like a family. It's called Fairy Tail."

"Oh, so that's what Nami chwan was going on about earlier."

"Nami knows what Fairy Tail is?" Lucy asked. Sanji threw his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, she reads Sorcerer Weekly every day! It's filled with ladies in swimsuits!" Sanji said.

"Ladies in...You mean Mirajane? White hair, but around our age?"

"Yes, that's her! She's so beautiful!" Sanji mixed white rice and chopped squid and shrimp to the mixture, and he stir fried the rice. He scooped a large portion of the rice in a bowl, and placed it in front of Lucy with a pair of chopsticks. Lucy looked down at her bowl.

"Why aren't you eating, my Fairy Tail princess?"

" No, it's just that...-"

"I know you don't trust us yet, but if you eat and survive, I'm sure you'll live long enough to. And maybe someday you'll get back to your family." Sanji said, smiling. He lighted his cigarette, and blew out smoke. Lucy grabbed the chopsticks, and started eating.

"Thank you, Sanji ! I'll never forget your kindness! Of course I trust you!" Sanji handed her a handkerchief and put his arm around her.

"Of Course Lucy."

"This is the bet food I've ever eaten."

"Of course it is. I'm the best chef in the East Blue. And the king of the pirates deserves only the best." Lucy nodded.

"Ahhh, Lucy's so cute even while eating!" Sanji said to himself. There was knocking on the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji, I'm hungryyyyyyyyyy." Luffy said, closing the door behind him. "How come Lucy gets foooooood?" Sanji turns, and scowls.

"Because I _love _her! And the poor girl hasn't eaten in days! "

"Yeah, but we haven't eaten in three hours." Luffy complained.

"Yeah, you can eat my foot if you want!" Sanji said.

"Oh, really?" Luffy asked, about to chew on Sanji's foot. Sanji kicked Luffy out of the way.

"YOU MORON!"He yelled. Sanji pourede Lucy some wine, and gave her a fancy dessert.

"Ow, you're not supposed to hit your captain!" Luffy said.

"Fine then, lets take this outside." Sanji said. "I don't want to be fighting in the presence of a lady."


	6. Chapter 6

"Can't you just give me some fooood?" Luffy groaned.

"No, you idiot! This is Lucy's food, and you can't have it!" Sanji said, coming outside.

"Alright then, let's fight!" Luffy balled his fists.

"This is a waste of time." Sanji said, lighting his cigarette.

"Tell me about it." Zoro said.

"Can't you just give me some of that foooood?" Luffy groaned, walking outside.

"Hell, no! This is for Lucy, and you don't need food, you just ate!"

"Fine. Alright then, I'll fight for it!" Luffy yelled, balling his fists.

"Do they always fight like this?" Lucy asked Zoro. He shrugged.

"It's normal." Lucy sighed, and watched.

"This time you'll pay!" Sanji said, as he kicked Luffy with so much force, the blow knocked him into the water.

"SANJI!" Luffy yelled, as he struggled n the cold water.

"You idiot! Don't you remember?! Our rubber captain can't swim!" Nami yelled. Sanji turned, and cried.

"I'm so sorry, Nami chwan, I didn't mean to-" She glared at him. He let out a shriek.

"I'll go get the rubber bastard!" Sanji sighed, as soon as Luffy grabbed Nami and Lucy, and threw them into the water. Lucy called Aquarius, and she was on a date. The gate closed, and they struggled in the cold water.

"SANJI!" Nami yelled. Sanji changed directions. I'm coming, Nami!" He rolled up his sleeves and jumped off the boat. He swam over as quickly as he could, and gently grabbed hold of her waist. Sanji's heart thumped, and Nami rolled her eyes. Blood gushed out of Sanji's nose in the shape of a woman.

"What are you doing, Sanji?!" Usopp said. "The brave Captain Usopp will save the day!" He tried to sound heroic, but his knees buckled as he dove in after Sanji. Usopp grabbed the two girls, and brought them back to the boat. He pushed on their stomachs, and they spat water out of their mouths. Lucy coughed.

"Thank god you're okay." Usopp said. "Nami, are you?" Nami sat up.

"Yeah." Usopp ran off to the edge of the boat,and waved.

"The Great Captain Usopp is going to save some idiots right now! Zoro, keep them safe!"

"Whatever." Zoro said, lazily.

"You're not going?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, I'm sure the idiots will handle it." Zoro crossed his arms behind his head, and closed his eves.

"Wow, this guy's useless!" Lucy said to Nami.

"Hey, what'd you say about me?" Zoro asked. Lucy gigled, and Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy said.

"Whatever."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry about that." Lucy said.

"Yeah, whatever." Zoro replied.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Lucy asked. Zoro opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked. "Oh, yeah." And with that, the three of them heard splashing and yelling. Nami pointed her binoculars at them. Luffy desperately jumped on Usopp to get up back into the boat, and Usopp fell into the water quickly. Luffy stepped over Sanji's face, putting his foot in his mouth. Sanji tried to grab on, but got trampled by Usopp.

"Damn you, strawhat!" Sanji yelled, as he splashed in the water. Luffy ran up and was knocked backwards when Usopp tried to stand up.

"Come on, Luffy!" Usopp yelled.

"U..Usopp!" Luffy screamed, trying to duck from the rising waves. "I can't swim~"

"I know that, but I gotta save my skin first!" Usopp ran and came aboard the ship. With one punch, Zoro landed Usopp into the sea.

"Dammit, Usopp!" He yelled. Zoro jumped in after Luffy. Lucy laughed.

"Wow, they cause a lot of noise."

"That's the Strawhat crew for you. Are you going to join us?" Nami asked. Lucy looked down at her hands.

"Thanks for the offer, it was very generous, but I couldn't accept." Lucy answered. Nami looked at the sea.

"I see what you mean." Nami said softly. "If I were any better than these idiots, I'd say no. They are too much to handle at times, especially our idiot who calls himself a captain. "

"No, of course not! No, I mean I just need to get to my home in Fiore. Natsu's sick, and-"

"Wait a minute?! Fiore! That's where Fairy Tail is!" Nami interrupted. You mean you're a mage?"

"Yeah, a Celestial Spirit Mage." Nami gasped, and pulled up a magazine, and flipped through the pages.

"I knew you looked familiar!" She exclaimed. "You're Lucy Heartfilia, Offense 2/5, Defense 2/5, Speed 3/5, Intelligence 5/5, and lastly cleavage six out of five." Nami studied her body and gasped.

"Oh, my god, you are her." She said. "This is so cool! Having a top notch mage "hostage" will make your guild pay millions of buries for! I'd be so rich!" She stuck her tongue out playfully, and touched her thumb and finger together.

"I can almost taste the buries!"

"Hold on a minute!" Lucy yelled. "That's no fair for my guild, we're already doing badly on our own, they couldn't pay numbers like that! We don't even use buries in Fiore!"

"I have that taken care of!" Nami said. "One bury equals about 1,000,000 jewel.

"But I don't have the money! The guild doesn't either!"

"Then I guess you're stuck with us then!" Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy crawled into the Merry, gasping for breath.

"Zoro, Sanji, you're soaking wet!"

"What do you expect, you idiot navigator!" Zoro yelled. Sanji glared at him.

"What did you say, moss-headed swordsman? You'd insult Nami san after she makes sure idiots like you and strawhat here don't get lost at sea!?"

"Don't try to defend her when it's clearly your fault, love cook." Zoro scowled.

"Alright then, for damaging this boat, I'll make Zoro pay 300% interest."

"That doesn't even make sense, I didn't borrow money recently!" Zoro said.

"Yeah, but you do still owe me from Lougetown!" Nami yelled. "I've tripled the interest."

"What? You're still on this crap? I paid you back the same day! Can you really expect me to pay interest?" Zoro threw his hands in the air.

"Just shut it and do what she says!" Sanji yelled. Zoro ignored him.

"Luffy's slingshot himself a thousand times, and do you even see a crack in this damn boat? Why are you even bringing up the debt?" Zoro screamed, his mouth opened wide.

"Because we've got a new crew member!" Nami said, pushing Lucy in front of her. "Guys, meet-"

"WE KNOW WHO LUCY IS!" Zoro yelled.

"Wait, you got Lucy chwan to join the crew?" Sanji asked. "Nami my love, you're brilliant!"

"I've got a way with words I guess." She said.

"Or a way with money." Lucy mumbled under her breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Nami smiled sweetly.

"Did you say something, Lucy chan?" Lucy's eyes widened, and sweat dropped down her face.

"Nothing." She swallowed. "Nothing at all. Wait, did we forget something?" Zoro siged.

"Not something, someone!" He yelled.

"USOPP!" They yelled. They saw a long tan colored figure in the water. Zoro went over, and pulled the long figure out, and Usopp's entire body came out of the water, and with a loud thump, Zoro smacked his into the boat.

"Thank's Zoro, how thoughtful of you." Usopp said sarcastically, sitting up.

"Don't scare us like that, you idiot!" Zoro said.

"Oh, Usopp." Nami said. "I'd like you to meet the newest member of the crew-"

"Shut up, Nami!" Zoro said.

"Wait, Lucy's part of the crew now?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna hold her ransomed for millions of buries!" Nami exclaimed. Hatred bubbled up inside Lucy.

_Who the hell is she? She thought. I told you we can't pay, so why mock me? And to think this bitch was kind and thoughtful enough to lend me her clothes, hell, she'll probably make me pay for those too. _

Lucy stepped forward, and grabbed Nami by the collar.

"Damn you!" She yelled. "You can go to hell, you bitch!" Nami smiled slyly, and placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders. Lucy gasped, and Nami walked her over to the edge of the boat, nails digging into her shoulders.

"Nami, what are you doing?" Zoro asked, nervously. Lucy gasped as Nami placed her hand at her neck. Tears of anger streamed down at Lucy's eyes as she clawed at Nami's hand, tight over her throat. Zoro quickly put his hands on his swords.

"Nami!" He yelled. Nami smiled as she let go, and pressed Lucy off balance. She stuck her tongue out as Lucy fell out of the boat, and plummeted into the cold blue water, soaring like a bullet.

"I'll see you there." Nami laughed, coldly. Everyone except Luffy gasped in horror.

"Nami" Sanji gaped.

"What the heck?" Usopp asked.

"Why you little." Zoro said, unsheathing his white sword. Nami stared at them, angrily.

"Guys, come on. She's still alive." She said. "You believe me, right Sanji?" Nami stretched out her hand to stroke Sanji's face. Instead of giving in, Sanji kicked her hand out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Nami. But I didn't think you'd stoop so low." He said, and walked to the edge of the boat.

"Lucy my love! If you can hear me, please come out!" He shouted, swinging his arms. "I'm so sorry, Nami was just being a real bitch!" Nami punched Sanji.

"Hey!" She yelled. Luffy twitched.

"NAMI!" He balled his fists.

"That was a little delayed." Zoro said.

"Tell me about it." Usopp said. Water splashed around the boat, and Sanji gasped and looked down. The waves clashed against the boat, more violently than usual. The waves shot up in the air, and Sanji ducked.

"What is it?" Sanji yelled, over the sounds of the waves. Nami held her binoculars out from the top of the mast and gasped.

"What is it, Nami?" Usopp asked.

"Duck!" Nami screamed, and with that, a gigantic wave splashed and knocked the Merry out of balance.

"This can't be natural." Zoro said. "Look there!" He pointed to the top of the water, where two women, one with blue hair, and a swimsuit and the other blonde.

"It's Lucy!" Usopp yelled, quivering, his eyes bulged out.

"Wow, who's that other beauty next to her?" Sanji asked, his eyes huge pink hearts. Lucy nodded, and jumped off the wave, and onto the Merry. She looked around everyone's stricken faces.

"What's up, guys?" She asked, scratching her head. Nami fell backwards, and Lucy smiled.

"Two can play at that game." She said, cheerfully.

"WOW, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Luffy asked, his eyes bulging. "THAT'S SOOOO COOOOOL!"

"Thanks to my Celestial Spirits, I can call out Aquarius to help me while in water."

"Tch." Aquarius mumbled, as she was sent back into the spirit world. Lucy cleared her throat.

"Just to make myself clear." She said, calmly. "My family is in a desperate situation, and is in debt right now. Most of the Guild came back from a very harsh seven year trip. I will join your crew to pay off my debt. I'd be glad to help around the ship. If you would please sail me back to Fiore, my homeland, I would never interfere with you, or your dreams ever again."

"Forget about it." Luffy said, bluntly. Usopp gasped.

"Luffy.." He said. Lucy nodded, sadly.

"Forget about anything Nami said. You don't owe us a beri." Zoro said.

"Yeah, that was really harsh and unfair." Usopp agreed.

"You're joining this crew." Luffy said. "Forget about this mystery debt of yours." Lucy wiped falling tears from her eye.

"B...But my friend here is sick! What about him?" Zoro put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find a doctor." He said. "Right, Luffy?"

"Musician first!" Luffy yelled. Lucy laughed. She knew she was going to love her new crew.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a cool breeze in the air, wind blowing hair and clothes. Lucy was standing alone, her golden hair flowing in the wind, her eyes closed and focused. Nami sighed and came over to where she was standing, and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Her eyes snapped open.

"Oh, it's you." She said, surprised, not a hint of anger in her voice. Nami sighed, and handed her a emptied out coconut shell with a straw in it.

"Here." She said. Lucy took it with out smiling. She took a sip.

"M..This is good. Did Sanji make this?" Nami shook her head.

"No, I did." Lucy spat it out. Nami erupted into heavy laughter.

"I didn't poison it or anything!" She sipped. "Cheers!" Nami smiled playfully as she clunked her coconut to Lucy's. Lucy looked ahead to the vast blue ocean. It was so mysteriously peaceful yet deadly and chaotic.

"L... Lucy?" Nami said. Lucy opened her eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked, coldly.

"Um, I'm really sorry." She whispered. "About everything. Can you forgive me?" Lucy smiled.

"For three hundred percent interest!" Lucy pointed at her, a wide grin on her face. Nami did the same.

"I see you two have made up pretty quickly." Sanji said. "Now some sleep maybe?"

Nami looked over.

"Hm, isn't it a little early for that?" She said.

"Some sleep would be amazing." Lucy nodded.

"Oh, Lucy's so cute!" Sanji exclaimed. "Come, my princess, let me escort you to our sleeping quarters." Sanji linked arms with Lucy, and walked her down the creaky wooden steps to the men's room. Lucy pointed to the sign.

"Um Sanji, I think this is the men's room." She said, nervously. Sanji smiled, as he pulled off his shirt.

"Of course my darling, I thought you'd be lonely, sleeping in a room with Nami. Now you have me. We can keep each other warm." Sanji sat on his hammock. Lucy's face turned as red as blood.

"N...No thank...you."

"Oh, come on." Sanji said. "I'm not that bad, and you're tired, aren't you? Just come over and lie down, just for a little while." Smoke came out of Sanji's cigarette. Lucy backed away. A green haired man and a black haired boy came down the stairs, and Zoro stopped in his tracks.

"Um, Lucy?" He asked. "What are you doing in our room and?" He looked at the half naked Sanji and made a horrified face.

"Oh, that explains a lot..." He said.

"Explains what?" Luffy asked. Zoro froze.

"Never mind!" Lucy bowed to them and left. Zoro scratched his head, curiously. One her way up the stairs, she bumped into something warm.

"Oh, hey, Lucy!" Usopp said. "What are you doing here? Lucy looked up, and saw Usopp's face, and stepped away from his chest.

"Terribly sorry, Captain Usopp!" Usopp smiled.

"Yes, indeed I am the great captain Usopp!" Usopp looked around and saw Sanji, lying half naked on his hammock, waving to Lucy. She shivered.

"Oh, I see." Usopp made a face.

"I got it!" Lufy said. "He's a mystery pervert!" He pointed to Sanji.

"What are you talking about, idiot captain?" Sanji asked, in a pissy tone. " I just want to give our new guest the comfort of sleeping on a warm bed."

"So he's not a bad prev!" Luffy said.

"That "Warm bed" is you!" Zoro argued.

"So he's a bad perv?" Luffy asked.

"I was only trying to make a good impression on our newest crew member!" Sanji said.

"So he's not a bad perv!" Luffy said.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Zoro barked at Luffy.

"So lets get this straight." Usopp said. "You haven't known this girl for 12 hours and you already want to sleep with her?"

"No, it's not like that!" Sanji yelled. "I just want her to feel welcome!"

"And your shirt is off why?" Usopp asked. Sanji's face turned red.

"You don't know the first thing about welcoming someone! You understand Lucy, right?" He asked, looking around. But Lucy was long gone.

Lucy ran strait up to her room, where Nami sat next to a bowl of tangerines, charting a map of the Grand Line. Nami turned her head towards Lucy, and tossed her one of the bright, plump fruits.

Lucy rubbed the tangerine's rough orange skin. She placed the tangerine on the table, and changed into Nami's pajama's she had layed out for her.

"You must be tired. That was some incident earlier. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hurt you. Or tried to do anything. I'm so sorry, I was my old self." Lucy nodded.

"I'm sorry-"

"For what!?" Nami cried. "Now just go to bed!" Lucy smiled as she closed her eyes. She awoke to the smell of delicious food, and the sound of fighting. Lucy unwrapped her blanket and stepped out of the hammock. She changed into her old outfit, which Nami had at her desk with a pair of sewing needles. Nami had spent all night sewing the outfit for her. Lucy brushed her teeth, and walked to the kitchen to see a certain blond haired cook, sizzling bacon and eggs for breakfast. Sanji looked up from his cooking.

"Oh, hey Lucy." He said

"Do you need any help?"

"Oh, I couldn't make you do the work!" Sanji insisted. "My princess, you don't need to do anything you don't want to. " Lucy took a seat, and watched him cook

"That's a nice outfit." He said. "It compliments your eyes. Did Nami fix it up for you?"

Lucy smiled after a while, and then a thrill scream came from outside. "Lucy, let's go!" Sanji turned off the stove, and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Right!" He pushed her upstairs.

"Nami my love, what is it?!"

"It's Reverse Mountain!" Nami said, slamming a map of the Grand Line on the desk.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"This place is unique in that rivers from the Blues flow up the mountain, meet at the top, and then flow down into the Grand Line. This is due to the fact that the mountain, being a "Winter Island" using Grand Line terminology, is much colder than the surrounding sea in the Blues but not in the Grand Line. Many pirates entering the Grand Line die before they can even get up to the top of the mountain, because the hostile water currents and storms force them to crash into the mountain walls." She explained running her finger up the stream of the mountain.

"I've got it!" Natsu and Luffy said, hitting their fists on their opened palms. "It's a mystery mountain!" They said in unison. Lucy and Zoro punched Natsu while Nami and Sanji punched Luffy.

"You idiot!" Nami yelled.

"You're just as bad as he is!" Zoro said to Natsu as he crossed his arms. "So you're telling me this stream heads upwards and flows into the Grand Line? That's impossible." Luffy stood up.

"It sounds cool!"

"What do we do?" Usopp yelled.

"There's a small opening, but if we miss it, we'll crash into the mountain!" Nami yelled over the clashing waves. "Usopp, Sanji! Go steer the boat in the right direction!"

"Bu-"

"JUST GOOOO!" Nami ordered. The two of them nodded and were off. Sanji and Usopp pulled.

"We're heading out of the direction!" Luffy yelled. "Move more right!"with so much force, the lever broke.

"This isn't good!" Usopp yelled.

"Wait, I think I see it!" Nami yelled, pointing. "The entrance, we should make it!"

Zoro snatched the binoculars from her.

"This is impossible!" He said. "The ocean really is flowing up the mountain!" Luffy tried to stop the ship from crashing by turning into a balloon was pushed out of the way, setting the ship in the right direction.

Woah! This is great!" Usopp chuckled.

"We actually made it!" Lucy said.

_'To become the world's best swordsman! Zoro thought.'_

_'To find the all Blue! _Sanji thought.'

_'To draw a map of the entire world!' Nami thought. _Usopp rubbed his nose.

_'To become a brave warrior of the sea!_'

"We made it!" They all yelled. Nami threw off her sweater and laughed, waving it in the fierce wind.

"We're not in the clouds, we're above them!" Luffy yelled. "That's cool!" The waves grew louder as they shot uphill.

"AWESOME!" The Merry ripped through the mountain, soaring high in the sky.

They saw the entrance at the end.

"Look!" Nami said. "At the mountain! It's the peak! They reached to a point where the waves froze, and a larger wave brought them into a vast blue ocean. They were in midair, but then they fell back onto the stream, with shrieks of happiness and excitement from the crew. Natsu ran over to the edge of the boat and held down his head.

"Now we just have to keep sailing!" Nami yelled. Lucy nodded.

"This is amazing!" She said.

"Woah!" Luffy said, grabbing hold of his hat. "I can see it! The greatest ocean in the world! THE GRAND LINE! Somewhere out there the One Piece is waiting, and we're gonna find it! LET'S GO!" Luffy grinned as they passed through some clouds.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Mom, _

_My adventures with the Strawhat crew have been nothing but extraordinary. Months have passed from that fateful day I joined them. After we reached the magnificent Grand Line, we found ourselves being swallowed by an angry whale, but to our great surprise, there was an island with a gatekeeper like man. His name was Crocus, and he was a another funny yet annoying man who, for some reason, liked running gags. I'm, sorry if I sound too formal, but I want to inform you on everything that has happened in the years. Crocus told us about the whale, Laboon's past. He was left behind on at the entrance to the Grand Line by his pirate crew who promised to some day, come back to him. The world sure is filled with empty promises. We met a blue haired girl and a blond haired young man with two nines painted under his eyes, and a crown on his head. That's my life so far, I guess. _

_Love you, Mom,_

_Lucy_

(Back to Reality)

Lucy spread out all nine of her letters on her desk.

"Lucy, we're setting our anchor on this island, come on!" Sanji called from the kitchen. Luffy p_on _eered over Lucy's shoulder.

"Gah!" She turned around. "Luffy, don't do that!" Lucy covered her hand over his face.

"Whatchya writin?" Luffy asked. Lucy kept writing, her creative juices flowing from her brain to the pen.

"OK Sanji, I'm coming!" Lucy yelled back. She put her pen in the ink bottle, and watched it sank into the deep, black substance. She jumped out of her seat, and walked towards the stairs. She turned around to see Luffy in the chair, with the magic glasses on, reading the letters. In a rage, Lucy snatched the papers from his fingers, papers scattered around the floor.

"Don't read those!" She yelled. Luffy picked one of the scattered pieces up, and looked at it with a puzzled look on his face. His eyes widened.

"Hey, I remember this!" He yelled. "This is when you joined the crew! You tell it so accurately! Oh, and here's Nami being a jerk, and-What's this, Crocus and Laboon? Woah, COOOLLLL!"

"Yeah, great, now stop it!" Lucy said.

"That's not very nice." Luffy pouted. Lucy collected the scattered papers on the floor. She hugged them close to her chest.

"I'm sorry, it just...These things are private to me."

"These are letters, right?" Luffy said, waving them around, ignoring her. "Who're these for?"

"My mom." Lucy said, sadly.

"Oh." Luffy said, bluntly. "How come you aren't sending them? Where is she?" Lucy turned and walked up the stairs.

"She's dead." She stopped, but didn't look his way. Luffy took his hat off, and bowed.

"I'm sorry. But when you're done, I'll be the first to read them!" Lucy's eyes widened. She remembered when Levy asked if she could be the first to read her novel.

"Lucy! You there? Do you need meat?" Luffy asked, as he ran his hand down in front of her face. Lucy's eyes focused and she moved.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said, as she walked the rest of the stairs. She heard voices cheering.

"What's the matter, guys?" She saw a huge crowd on an island.

"An island that greets pirates?" Lucy blinked.

"Can we really trust a place like this?" Usopp asked. Zoro shrugged, and looked at Luffy hoping for an answer.

"Sure, If they have lots of MEAT! Hahaha!" Luffy laughed.

"That's not an answer, you idiot!" Lucy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Nami yelled, with wide opened mouths.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a loud bang. The Strawhat Pirates had just set anchor on the island, This was the beginning of their first real adventure with Lucy on their crew.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy stretched his arm out to a nearby tree and shot his body towards it. Natsu jumped out and kissed the soft, green grass.

"LAND!" He yelled. Natsu rubbed the grass close to his face. "Beautiful LAND!" Nami ran off to see if Luffy had splatted on the tree. Sanji put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"After you, my dear." He said. Lucy nodded and jumped off the ship. Sanji clapped his hands together, bringing them to his head.

"Ahh, Lucy's so cute! I think I'm in looooove, hahaha!" Zoro walked past him.

"Hmn?" Sanji said.

"Get your ass over here, love cook!" Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets and sulked, ashes spilling from his cigarette.

"Moss headed bastard." Zoro jumped off the Merry followed by Sanji. A large man with tube shaped hair put his arm on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy shook, and looked up at him, a creeped out look on her face.

"So, we have visitors." The man said. "It'very nice to-Ma! Maa! Maaa!-meet you all. Welcome to Whiskey Peak. While you're here, please enjoy our world famous alcohol and resorts! You can call me Igaram!"

He sounded so sincere, that big smile on his face. _Too_ sincere.

Everyone was sitting at the Guild. Lucy and Natsu's absence had troubled everyone. Especially Gray and Erza. Erza was on the brink of tears when she heard Macao mention their names. With a loud thud, she threw one of her swords, and it hit the pole right next to the drinking buddies. They froze in terror.

"They'll survive!" Erza said to them in a menacing face. "And bring home that treasure. She won't return until she does.

"Sorry Erza, we didn't mean to doubt them..." Macao said. Erza crossed her arms and spoke in a bossy tone.

"Well their bravery should inspire you two. Go pick a job!" Gray looked at her.

"Don't push them. They miss them too." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Erza cried, and Gray blushed and the others were very surprised. She wiped away her tears, and turned back to her normal self.

"What are you all looking at?" She said, sternly. The rest of her guild tensed.

"Nothing!" The responded, very quickly. Mirajane turned to Elfman.

"Do you think she'll come back?" She asked. Elfman nodded.

"That's what real men do." He said.

"Um Elfman, Lucy's a girl." Mirajane corrected. There was then a series of knocking on the door. Heads turned. Men in Marine uniforms marched in, leaded by one female officer with short blue hair, rectangular, red rimmed glasses and a green sheathed sword. Tension filled the air in the guild.

"What the hell are the Marines doing at our front door?" Gray asked with a terrified look on his face. "Did we do something that even the Navy got into? Mirajane shrugged.

"I don't know, but they sure didn't slack off on bringing troops either. Are they trying to make us feel weak?" Mirajane whispered.

"I am Marine officer Tashigi! I have received special orders from my superior officer, Captain Smoker. " The female Marine spoke in a loud, clear voice. Her tone became harsh.

"Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scalet..." Those names caused the two of them to freeze in terror.

"Ye...ah?" Gray asked. With a loud snap, Erza left behind a red mark on Gray's left cheek. Gray brought his hand to the stinging bruise.

"Don't be so informal when speaking to a high ranking officer." Erza bowed. "We are at your service, officer...Tashigi, was it? Tashigi bowed.

"Miss Erza Scarlet, am I correct?" She asked. Tashigi gestured to the door. "This way please." Erza nodded politely, and pushed the confused and annoyed Gray towards the fleet.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Gray crossed his arms behind his head as he walked. Tashigi turned and a surprised look appeared on her face, and started blushing. She pointed a slim finger at him.

"You, Gray Fullbuster, that way of dress is unacceptable! Don't go around in your boxers flaunting your Fairy Tail mark on your chest! Put some clothes on!" Erza snickered.

"And you! Your crotch is completely visible and vulnerable! I've counted at least 17 times I could have struck you there! Either put on some pants or wear a full shirt for once! And if you're posing as a strong mage,You shouldn't wear such short skirts!" Tashigi barked.

"With all due respect miss-" Erza was cut off by a sword to the crotch.

"You see my point? Honestly, I don't know how you've never been lectured about this! " Tashigi sighed. Gray laughed, holding his stomach. Erza shot him a _'Say one more word and I'll rip that Fairy Tail mark right off your chest' _face. Gray got the point and remained silent. He brought his hand up to his chest and Erza nodded. Gray made a face and gulped.

"With all due respect miss, please give us our orders." Erza said, plainly. Tashigi shook her head and continued walking.

"Honestly, I don't know them myself. Captain Smoker has demanded your presence I don't know why in the hell he would depend on such idiots on doing Marine's work. But I can't question his orders." One of her soldiers opened the door for her, and she nodded.

"Thank you." Erza bowed to him as she walked out the door. Gray was behind her, pulling on a shirt and buttoning it, furiously. They were walking into Fiore's Harbor. They saw a large Marine ship. Erza wa begining to hear scrambling noises and curses. she turned around to see Gray triying do do the buttons on his shirt.

"These damn buttons are so confusing!" He yelled.

"Stop fuming like that. You're making a scene." Erza said, stiffly.

"That chick's insane!" Gray whispered. "C...Can you help me put this on?" He pulled up a white collared buttoned shirt.

"Serious? That was what you're complaining about?" Erza said. "I've got my own problems." She said, brushing away her purple Fairy Tail uniform and staring down at her black underwear. Gray snuck a look and blushed.

"It is pretty opened to the public." He said, a little bit of blood came from his nose. Erza punched him hard to the ground. The Marines turned their heads and watched as a large gust of wind blew away her uniform, revealing her underwear. The Marines and Gray gasped. Erza blushed and covered her crotch with her hands.

"PERVERTS!" Erza screamed. There was lots of fast movement, slicing, and blood.

"NO ONE WILL LIVE WHO SAW ME LIKE THAT!" She screamed. Tashigi turned around to see her entire fleet dead. She moved her slipping glasses higher on her head, the glass shining like stars passing through the dark blue sky, Tashigi had her mouth wide opened.

"What the hell!?" She gasped and backed away. "What are you?" Erza bowed immediately.

"I'm so sorry officer, I..."

"That was impressive." Erza felt a hand on her shoulder and smelled cigar smoke. She turned around and saw a tall man with whiteish-green hair, an opened coat, and two large cigars in his mouth. Erza bowed quickly.

"I...I!" She stuttered. The man held up his hand.

"We need someone as strong as you." He said. "Someone who can take down a large amount of convicts."

"But sir! That was our entire fleet! She wiped them all out! " Tashigi protested.

"That's Erza for you." Gray snickered.

"Captain Smoker, we can't let her get away! We have to kill her!" Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." He said. "And she didn't kill any of them. Look." He stepped on one's stomach and blood dripped from his mouth and nose as he squirmed. Smoker let out a deep laugh.

"You two are really something." He said. Erza nodded.

"Captain Smoker sir, our orders?" Erza asked.

"Get inside the ship. Our papers are in there." Tashigi said. They boarded the ship and walked inside.

"This is the nicest ship I've seen for sure." Gray said, looking around.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Tasigi said. She gestured to a door. "Come this way. We have important matters to discuss.


	12. Chapter 12

Tashigi let the two of them through a door. The wood creaked a little as they entered a larger section of the ship, decorated with a coffee table with four cups of coffee, thick papers neatly piled, and three chairs. Erza and Gray sat next to each other. Gray moved his feet up to the table, and Erza swatted them down.

"So, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster." Smoker said, leaning this arms on his thighs. Erza and Gray shivered.

"Yes, Captain Smoker sir!" Erza saluted. Smoker moved his head to the papers.

"Tashigi." He said. She nodded, and spread out the papers.

"Monkey D. Luffy, 30,000,000 buri. Captain of the Strawhat Pirates. They have been causing trouble lately, taking down big shot pirates, killing Marines."

"Why're you telling us?" Gray asked. Tashigi gripped her coffee.

"Because we need more officers. They can cut down our Marines so we need stronger men."

"So basically you're saying you need some bounty hunters to do your dirty work? Is that is?" Erza kicked Gray under the table.

"Don't be so informal!" Erza whispered fiercely. Smoker nodded.

"That about sums it up." He said. Tashigi gasped.

"Smoker! You can't let someone speak to you that way!"

"Shut it Tashigi." Smoker said as he took out his cigars and replaced them.

"Now, that's were you two come in." He crossed his arms.

"If you want us to become bounty hunters," Gray said. "Forget it."

"Gray!" Erza yelled.

"No, Its okay." Smoker said. "You'd only been asked to do one thing though: Kill the Strawhat Pirates. "

Gray and Erza had heard that name before. They just didn't know where. They racked their brains for information but found none. Tashigi picked up another piece of paper, and held it up. There was a picture of a pretty blond haired girl with large brown eyes. the two of them gasped.

"Is that..." Gray said.

"Lucy?" Erza gasped.

"Lucy Heartfilia, 200,000,00o , Mage of the Strawhat Pirates. Former mage of Fairy Tail, am I right?" Smoker said.

"Y...Yes, sir." Erza said.

"Why do you have a picture of Lucy?!" Gray stood up. Erza pushed him down, effortlessly. Tashigi handed Smoker another picture.

"Dragon Breath Natsu, 50 beri, Cargo of the Strawhat Crew. Also a former Mage of Fairy Tail." Erza gasped.

"He has one too?" Erza gasped. "But why is it lower than Lucy's?" Gray broke into heavy laughter.

"Maybe it's cause he's useless in the sea!" He laughed. "That damn bastard has terrible motion sickness!"

"Be that as it may, they are wanted criminals." Smoker said.

"Please, sir!" Erza said. "If we may accept this, could we take Lucy and Natsu home with us?

Smoker and Tashigi exchanged looks.

"They are the newest members, and don't cause as a threat." Smoker said.

"No sir, they would never do anything to anger the Marines." Erza said.

"Don't beg these good for nothing Marines." Gray mumbled. Erza kicked him to the floor and put her foot on his chest.

"Shut up you idiot!" She screamed. "I'm trying to make a deal here!" The fire in Erza's eyes flickered off.

"We'll take the job." She said, determined to bring back her friends.

"WHAT?!" Gray yelled, still lying on the wood floor.

"I never agreed to that!" Gray protested.

"Well it's been decided." Erza said, sternly. "Now get up." Gray stood up.

"Now guys." He said, looking up at the Marines. "I never agreed to this bull."

"Don't speak that way in front of a Marine!" Erza whispered.

"Gray Fullbuster, hold your tongue."

"Shut it. I've been reading Lucy's letters and have learned one thing: Never trust Marines. They're corrupt pigs that feed on power." Gray snapped, and with that, he stomped out.

"See ya assholes. "Gray held up his hand. Erza dropped on her arms and legs, sizzling in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Sir!" She said, bowing to him. "I'll go find those Pirates for you. In exchange for the lives of our friends." Smoker reached out for her arm. Erza grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Smoker said. "Break in and I'll cut down your guild without a second thought." Erza gulped.

"Yes, sir." She said. She stood up. "But may I ask, how can I acquire a boat fast and efficient enough to make the long journey?" Tashigi crossed her arms.

"We took care of that." Smoker gestured to the window. Outside was the largest Marine ship she'd ever seen.

"You'll find our expert navigator on the ship." Smoker said.. The doors swung opened,echoing. Then a single Maine ran inside, gasping for breath.

"What is it, lieutenant?! Tashigi asked, her body tensing up.

"Captain Smoker, sir!" He said, in between panting. "The navigator...he's gone!" Smoker crossed his arms.

"Alright then, Scarlet." He said. "Tashigi here will accompany you." Tashigi gasped.

"But sir! I have other orders! I can't just-" Smoker shook his head

"Nope. I give you orders, don't I?" He said. Tashigi adjusted her glasses and took a step forward.

"But sir, this woman can't even put on her own pants!" Smoker smiled which was very rare for him.

"Then you should be the perfect guide." He said. Tashigi gaped, her mouth wide opened.

"But, sir!" Erza nodded, and bowed.

"Thank you Captain Smoker."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

This chapter i think is a little OOC, but it was a fun one. Introducing a new character with devil fruit powers. Lucy pulling a Nami and taking everything at a store. (A magic store, pepoles) she gets the keys that are supposed to belong to Yukino. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. i took my dad and brothers advice, and I gradually became a descriptive writer! Those who stuck with me when I started out, thank you and know there are still many more chapters to come!

"Um, thanks." Lucy said, nervously. No one trusted this strange man. There was a silence that felt like it lasted forever.

"Hey, It's a tube haired guy!" Natsu yelled, breaking that silence. 'Hey, do you have any food?" Luffy asked. The man smiled.

"Yes, we have food. Come with me." He guided them to a place that looked like a large Inn. The pirates walked and saw many people on the streets, bearing them warm greetings. A handsome teenage boy lightly threw a rose in the air. Lucy watched as the vibrant red flower turned and flowed in the wind. Its petals folding and unfolding. She caught it in mid-air, and the boy blew a kiss and Lucy blushed. Sanji balled his fists.

"Those damn locals!" He mumbled. "Trying to steal whats mine." Zoro eyed him carefully.

"What's yours?" He asked. Igaram turned at the entrance.

"Here we are. You will find our famous Inn. Please do make yourselves at home." The Strawhats all bowed.

Lucy looked around the Inn that's walls surrounded her. She saw a bar filled with people drinking, including Nami and Zoro, waitresses carrying large plates of delicious looking food and serving customers, Natsu and Luffy were there, and women waiting in line to see a familiar blond haired chef. It was everybody's paradise. But not hers. Then, the handsome boy from before walked by her. She payed no attention, but then he pulled on her sleeve.

"Excuse me, miss." He said, blushing. "Would you like a bite to eat?" Lucy nodded, blushing, too. The boy placed his arm behind her back and escorted her to a table for two. He pulled back a chair for her, and she sat down, politely.

"Thank you." She said, rather awkwardly. The boy nodded and took the other seat. He crossed his arms at the table.

"So, you're a pirate, right? But you look familiar." He scratched his chin, thinking. Lucy avoided his gaze, staring off into the distance nervously.

"You're from Fairy Tail, right?" He said. Lucy looked at him. His blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

_Thud, Thud, Thud. _Lucy's heart was beating far out of her control. The boy leaned his head to the right.

"Hmn?" He asked. Lucy blushed and payed attention.

"Oh, yeah?! What? Fairy Tail? Is that what you asked? I'm sorry, I didn't hear!" She said, freaking out. The boy put his hand under his chin and laughed. He waved, cutting her off.

"You're so cute." He said. "So, what's a mage of Fairy Tail doing living her life as a pirate? I thought magic guilds were allied with the Marines." Lucy nodded.

"They are. I found an advertisement about One Piece and I ran into this crew. I'm sticking with them because they say they can sail me home. But I think I've just made a mistake." She said, eyeing Luffy's appetite from the table across. Luffy swallowed his meat.

"What?" He asked. Lucy tensed up.

"Nothing!" The boy laughed.

"Well, that kid defiantly eats like a pig; oh, no, I think even pigs have more class." He said. Lucy chuckled a bit. She was starting to think she enjoyed this boy's company too much. A waitress came with two plates of food and two mugs of alcohol.

"Here, drink and eat up." The boy said. "You must be hungry from your journey. I guess you could call Whiskey Peak a rest stop for travelers, pirates and outcasts alike. We have food, and a place to call home; temporarily of course." Lucy looked at the food. Steamed buns, green vegetables, red meat and fish were served.

"Why do you live here then?" Lucy asked, her mouth full with warm, delicious food. The boy stared to a beautiful woman in a kimono.

"Because she's here. She was the most beautiful woman in my village before it was destroyed. We were childhood friends. Even lovers. But there was this accident, you see, and now she doesn't remember a thing. She works here, accompanied by her overly protective father." Lucy put her hand on his.

"I'm so sorry," She said. The boy widened his eyes.

"Oh, it's not your fault or anything." He crossed his arms. "So, what can you tell me about your crew?" He asked. Lucy blushed. _Should I tell him? This whole town seems suspicious. They even greet pirates and everything._

_"_Oh, we may be low in numbers, but my captain is really strong!" Lucy decided this was all the information she would leak out. The boy eyed Natsu suspiciously, he seemed to be having way too much fun out of the boat.

"What's with your friend?" He asked, watching him.

"Oh, he has motion sickness. He's happy to be on land, I guess." The boy laughed, taking a gulp of alcohol and slamming it on the table. He wiped his mouth, and he was obviously drunk.

"Wow, a pirate with motion sickness?!" He asked. "I never knew there was such a thing." Lucy nodded.

"We need a doctor." She said, looking at Luffy. "Isn't that right, captain?" Luffy grinned.

"Musician first!" He yelled, as Lucy rolled her eyes, and the boy chuckled as he drank some more.

"Tell me about your crew members." The boy said.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "Those two drinking are Nami, our navigator-"

"She's hot." The boy nodded.

"And Zoro, our swordsman. That long nosed guy who's lying to those people is our sniper, Usopp. That guy with all the girls around him is Sanji, our cook. Natsu, officially known as cargo, but he's strong. And you've already met Luffy." Sweat dripped down the boy's forehead, as he slammed his fists into the table.

"ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO BELIEVE THAT THAT'S YOU'RE ENTIRE CREW? YEAH, I BET THAT LONG NOSE COULD TELL BETTER LIES THAN THAT!" He yelled. "IT PISSES ME OFF WHEN PEOPLE ARE DISHONEST! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING THEM?!" Lucy shook her head, rapidly. Heads turned to see what the commotion was about. Zoro and Nami put down their alcohol and stared, suspiciously. Sanji took his hand away from the girls shoulders and his eyes turned back to normal. Usopp turned, but Luffy was still eating, undisturbed.

"Touya, what's gotten into you?!" The bartender gave him a death stare. Touya gasped and looked at the floor.

"Sorry, babe." He said, winking at Lucy. "I just got carried away, that's all. Let me take you somewhere nice this evening or something." Everyone turned back to what they were doing. Lucy sat nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

"Umm, well..." she said. "Are there any magic shops around here?"

"Yeah." Touya said, eyeing his food. Lucy's eyes sparkled.

"Then what the hell are we doing in this dump?!" Lucy asked, tugging his arm. "LET'S GO!" She dragged him out of the Inn, unwillingly. Touya clawed at the floor.

"Help me..." He squealed. The Strawhats chuckled.

"Lucy'll buy the whole place out." Zoro smirked. Nami shook her head and smiled.

"If it's the Lucy I know, she'll pull a puppy dog face and make him buy it out for her!" She said, chugging her sake. Tears rolled down his eyes as Touya was being dragged out of the Inn and into town.

"Yeah, we've got the best magic shop in town." Touya said, still being dragged. Lucy scratched her head.

"So where is it?" She asked. "Are you lying to me?" Lucy sat on him. Tonya's eyes widened. "No! It's to the right of here!" Lucy winked, and stood up.

"Alright then, lead the way!" Touya sighed in relief, and guided her to a little shack. Lucy's eyes and mouth opened wide.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, peering inside. "THIS IS THE BEST MAGIC SHOP IN THE WHOLE TOWN?!" Touya laughed, lightly.

"Yeah, and not to mention, this is the only one, hahaha!" Lucy fell to her knees on the stone tile of the floor, and sighed, deeply, her skin and hair suddenly became pale.

"So long for me finding anything useful in this dump of a town." She pouted, dramatically as she she fell to the ground.

"Um, Lucy, get up." Touya said, tugging her sleeve. When she didn't budge, her grew impatient. He blushed with fury, and tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Lucy, get you're ass up here! You're making a scene, it's embarrassing!" Touya felt his face sizzle when he grabbed her shoulder and touched what felt like a strap.

_'Is that her...' _Touya thought. The man in the magic shop rested his head on his arm.

"Ah, young love." He said. some villagers turned.

"Look at Touya, getting himself into that kind of trouble, are you?!" A man laughed and another whistled.

"No, it's not like that!" Touya yelled, putting his hand up. "I'm trying to get her up, but she's not-"

"Oh, so you're making a move on her while she's asleep, Touya, you naughty, naughty boy." A middle aged woman with a laundry basked laughed, and whistled. Touya grabbed his head, and closed his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. Sanji came out of the Inn followed by his new found fans , and saw Touya's hand very close to Lucy's chest.

"YOU!" Sanji yelled, his mouth opened wide. "What the hell are you doing to her!? She's in so much shock, she's regressing! STOP THAT!" Sanji sprinted to him, and kicked him straight in his crotch. Touya quickly took his hand off Lucy and dodged the attack.

"You're quite agile." He said, dodging each kick Sanji tried to land on him. "I guess there's no talking sense into you. I was trying to help the lady up, but my hand slipped, that's all." Touya grinned.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sanji yelled, aiming higher. Touya disappeared into pixels and Sanji's eyes widened. He turned his head to the right and left.

"Where the hell did that cowardly jackass go?!" Sanji was cut off by a hand cupped to his mouth. Touya had re-created himself and appeared right behind Sanji. Sanji smirked, disbelievingly.

"That's some body you've got there." He said, throwing another kick at him. "Just what in the hell are you? I gather you've eaten a devil fruit, that's a no brainer."

"Well well, well, so you're familiar with the powers of the devil fruit." Touya said, sidestepping Sanji as he threw bother kick, aimed for his chest. Touya held out his right fist. and it faded into pixels. The pixels reattached into a fist and punched Sanji in the face.

"You impressed? I call it the powers Pixel Pixel Fruit! It gives me the power to turn anything I please including myself into fake imagery. I can even create beings. Perfect models of people with real emotions but fake souls. All computer generated. Sometimes I use the faces and bodies of real people for a guide. But that's not all. I can really make anything out of thin air, like weapons for example."

"YOU BASTARD!" Sanji yelled, and kicked him straight into the stomach. He spat out blood, and wiped his mouth.

"You caught me off guard. that time." Touya said. "This time I'll sure to-" He was cut off by A familiar large man with layers of tube shaped hair, pinching his cheek.

"YOU IDIOT!" Igaram yelled, sending Touya flying with a great punch. "That's no way to treat our welcomed guest!" He turned to Sanji. "I'm sorry, Sanji. Touya is the island troublemaker. He's a perverted freak, drunk by his desire of power. He's a girl magnet and a spaz. We are deeply ashamed by his actions, please, come with me." Igaram led Sanji back to the Inn and gave Touya a

_'Save the fighting for later' _kind of look. Touya nodded, and turned to Lucy. He pulled her up with his hand, and blushed, remembering what he had done before. She was still pale and frozen until Touya asked the magic shop owner if he had any celestial keys. Lucy's eyes sparkled, and she blushed. She leaned on the counter.

"So do you? Do you?" She asked, bouncing. the man nodded and handed her two leather boxes. . Here they are , Pisces, the Paired Fish, and Libra, The Heavenly Scales, 50,000,000 beri each. Lucy and Touya's eyes bulged.

"50,000,000 beri?!" They both yelled. The man smiled.

"Each." He said. Lucy put on a cute face and sat on the ledge, unzipping her blouse to expose cleavage, relying on her sex appeal to do the rest. Touya blushed.

"L..Lucy?" He said, scratching the side of his forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have that much money at the moment." Lucy said, in a cute voice. "Are you sure you couldn't lower the price?" The old man shook his head.

"Sorry, little girl." He said. "Wait, you're our guest aren't you? A pirate, right?" Lucy nodded.

"Well in that case, everything here is free!" Lucy's eyes turned into beri symblols.

"Really, you mean it? I can take anything I want? In that case, I'll take this, and that, this, ooh, that's cool! Oh, and don't forget this and this charm looks cool, do you think it fits my personality?" Lucy said, rummaging through all of the man's treasures.

"She sure seems excited." Touya mumbled, scratching his temple. "It's kinda hawt. Hey old man, how come I don't get deals like that?" The old man pulled him by the collar of his shirt, and whispered in his ear.

"You idiot! Don't you remember?! We're scamming them! Do you really think any of this useless junk is for real?!" Touya nodded.

"Y..Yeah." He whispered back. Lucy had filled a sack with just about everything in the store, keys made of gold and silver, and other useless junk she would never need. She waved at Touya, a wide grin on her face.

"Alright! I'm just about done here, so lets get back to my crew!" she waved the bag. "Oh, and can you cary this heavy bag for me? It's too much to handle." She pouted. Touya rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'. He said, and mumbled to himself. "Oh, and she thinks this bag is hard to handle." He caught up to her, and she swnd the bag over his shulder. His eyes widened ans he tried to move.

"What the hell is in this? Rocks?" Lucy laughed.

"No, silly! just some magic items that every mage should never be without!"


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy strolled into the Inn, with Touya scrambling beside her.

"Hold it, wait for me, you dope!" He yelled, tripping over a stray pebble on the sidewalk. She closed the door in his face, and ran to Nami, and sat in the middle of her and Zoro.

"So where did pretty boy take you?" Zoro asked, his face red from drinking.

"Oh, just down to a crappy magic shop around the corner." Lucy said. "I was surprised a little hut like this one even qualified as a hut. much less than a shop. but the old man fell for my feminine charms and he let me buy as much as I want. Free of charge, of course." She boasted. Nami high five'd her. At that moment, Touya slammed the door opened, panting.

"Way to go, sister!" Nami yelled, laughing so hard, she repeatedly banged her hand on the table.

"You two are even more similar than I thought..." Zoro said, as Nami chugged the rest of her keg, and he slumped over on the table.

"And the winner of the drinking match without a doubt is...NAMI!" There was loud cheering from the crowd. Touya walked over and put a hand on Lucy's back.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere?" He asked. Lucy nodded sweetly.

"Sure." She said, as she walked out the door.

"I'm starting to think she enjoys manipulating him." Zoro says. Nami laughed.

"What can i say, I rub off on her." Nami said, sticking her tongue out.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked, as they walked through the town, and saw civilians washing clothes, children playing sports, and the sweet smells of baking breads and pastries from the island's bakery.

"Call this a trust walk. You trust me, right, Lucy?" Touya asked, pulling off Lucy's blue bandana and tying it around her eyes. Lucy shook her head.

"No." She said, plainly. Touya laughed, as he led her through thick trees and dense forest. Lucy saw nothing but darkness, but heard so many noises, the water, streaming, the various bird calls and animal noises, the rustling of the leaves and their own footprints.

"Can't you hear it?" He asked. "All of the voices of nature?" Lucy nodded.

"This has nothing to do with what you're about to show me." she said, bluntly. Touya sighed.

"No, it doesn't. " He said, gloomily. "Just a little farther." He squeezed her hand harder, and grinned evilly. Touya led her to a valley of freshly cut grass, and stones cut in different shapes.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked softly. Lucy shook her head. Touya gently let go of her hand and brought it to her face. He took the bandana away from her eyes, and Lucy looked around. Her eyes widened.

"It's a...Graveyard." Touya nodded, the wind, blowing his beautiful brown hair to the right, his blue eyes shining with grave sadness.

"Yes." Touya said, choking back fake tears. "Look around." Lucy explored the graveyard, standing over the grand burial ground. she read the inscriptions. They were all famous and unknown pirates. Lucy leaned against a cross shaped stone.

"It's getting late, we should probably-" Touya said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lucy interrupted. Touya looked down and smiled.

"Oh, come now. Whiskey Peak is known for it's beautiful graves and burial grounds." He said.

"No, that's bull!" Lucy said, pulling him by the collar. "Why did you bring me to this place?!" Lucy yelled. Touya put his hand over hers and Lucy gasped.

"There's a grave I wanted to show you." Touya said, looking at the small stone to his left.

"Gracia of the Touya family." Lucy read.

"That's my mother." Touya smiled, sadly. My father left her, and she killed herself over loneliness. This is a picture of her." He handed her a picture of a relatively young woman with brown flowing hair, and pale blue eyes and pale skin, in a frame lined with gold.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy said, in a sad tone that matched his. Lucy just noticed that the sun was setting She didn't want this fine day to ever end, for she knew her idiot captain would make them set sail first thing in the morning. She was unsure about Touya though. He had shown her a grave full of dead pirates. _Isn't that a wee bit suspicious? _Lucy thought. Lucy snapped out of her scattered thoughts by a loud noise that sounded all too familiar; a gunshot. Lucy's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" She buried herself in Touya's arms. He smiled, and Lucy backed away. She walked into the cross shaped stone and fell to the ground. He faded into what looked like millions of little pixels, and reappeared behind the tombstone. Lucy's eyes widened.

"What are you?!" Lucy asked. Touya's arm re pixelated and shot through the stone, grazing her head. Lucy screamed, and another hand appeared and cupped her mouth. The rest of his body appeared, and there was darkness. Lucy could feel ropes being bound to her wrists and legs. She was being tied to one of the graves, her arms and legs spread out.

"Touya's what's going on?" Lucy asked. She heard swords clashing.

"Zoro?" She yelled. Touya looked into the distance and saw that green haired boy from the bar cutting down the bounty hunters.

"My, you're friend sure is a pain." Touya said. "He's trying to kill everyone. He's either really brave or really stupid; he's fighting 100 bounty hunters." Tears rolled down Lucy's eyes as Touya checked her body for any weapons. He unhooked her golden keys from her belt, and twirled them in his fingers.

"Touya, what's happening?" Lucy asked. "Tell me!" Touya let out a laugh.

"Y..You really think this is a friendly island still, do you? You foolish child, do actually believe in an island that gives pirates shelter?! That's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard. We're actually bounty hunters, and since you come from the infamous Guild, Fairy Tail will pay a hefty price for your safe return." Lucy gasped.

"But what about your story, and your mother?!" She asked. Touya laughed even harder.

"What, you believed that crap, too?!" He said, holding his stomach. "Don't make me laugh. Oh, and I don't think you realized i was wearing a charm ring this entire time." Lucy sizzled in embarrassment. It was indeed stupid of her to not realize such an obvious thing.

"Hey, Green Haired!" Touya yelled. Zoro managed to turn his head away from his current fight.

"Pretty boy!?" Zoro yelled back. Digital throwing knives appeared in Touya's hand. Zoro deflected his opponent's attack and sliced him with his sword, almost effortlessly. Another bounty hunter threw himself over him, and Zoro quickly turned to strike. Fury bubbled in Touya's veins. He stabbed the knives into Lucy's wrists and ankles to keep her in place. Lucy screamed, blood dripping from her wounds. Hot tears streamed down her face, and down her neck, and she squirmed, trying to free herself, only causing her more pain..

"Hey, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled. "I got a hostage here!" Zoro turned.

"Lucy?!" Zoro mumbled, his white sword in his mouth, and the other two drawn. Touya smiled.

"That's it. Does't she look in so much pain? Look at that tortured expression on her face, it suits her well, don't you think?" Zoro twitched.

"Shut up, you bastard!" He yelled. Touya frowned, pulling a gun from his pocket.

"That's not nice." He said. "I originally planned just to bring the girl into her guild, but with that attitude from you I think I'll just kill her on the spot."

"I'll kill you before that happens. Lucy, you alright? Lucy winced in pain.

"Kinda, this really hurts." Lucy said, referring to the knives stabbed into her body.

"Go, warn the others!" Lucy yelled. "I'll be alright." Zoro shook his head.

"You're an idiot, they're sound asleep." Zoro said. Touya swiftly pulled the trigger, and shot a hole in the grave right next to her arm. Lucy gasped. Another loud crash and a bullet in the middle of her legs. Touya aimed right at her chest. A direct shot. Zoro ran towards him to disrupt his aim.

"GO!" Lucy yelled, as the last gunshot was fired. the bulled went racing, and Zoro watched in horror. The tiny ball traveled farther than the speed of light, so neither Zoro or Touya knew where it would go. a small amount of blood gushed from Lucy's left shoulder, and she groaned. Zoro sighed in relief, and quickly cut down Touya, and brought Lucy her keys.

"You gave me a heart attack. Geez." Zoro said, as he walked over to the grave. "This is gonna hurt but at lest you'll be able to move." Zoro said, as he pulled out the knives. Lucy tried to scream, but no sound came out. Before Lucy fell to the ground, Zoro caught her, and hoisted her up.

"Can you walk?" He asked her, taking his arms away, seeing if she could stand by herself. Lucy tried to take a step, but the pain in her leg burned intensely and she fell to her knees. Zoro kneeled down awkwardly, and tried to pick her up. Lucy stopped him.

"No, I can do this." Lucy said, blushing. "It's my fault for trusting that bastard." Lucy tried to stand again, but this time, the bullet graze stopped her. She grabbed her shoulder, and winced in pain. She slowly go up to her knees and almost fell again. Zoro grabbed her and ran to where the others were. The whole town was looking for him, but he had led them into a wrong turn. Zoro opened the creaky door, and laid Lucy down with the rest of the crew.

"What the hell are you doing, Zoro?" Lucy whispered. "Let me go with you." Zoro shook his head.

"You can't even stand up on your own. You'd only get in my way." Zoro said, as he left the room. Nami's eyes slipped open.


	15. Chapter 15

Nami woke up and looked at Lucy. Her eyes widened as she examined her wounds.

"Lucy..." she said, touching her arm. "How did this happen?" Lucy avoided looking her in the eyes.

"You got shot here." Nami said. "And stabbed." Lucy nodded.

"It was him." Lucy looked up at Nami, their eyes locked. "Touya. Nami, we have to get out of here! This entire island is full of bounty hunters." Nami stood up, and brushed the dust off her clothes.

"I had my suspicions." She said, as she opened the door, letting the cool breeze sneak its way in, and Lucy's entire body shivered.

"Are you going?" Lucy asked. "Let me come with you!" Nami shook her head.

"Don't be an idiot!" Nami said, as she stuck her tongue out. "Leave this one to me." She slipped out the door, and Lucy followed her secretly and silently.

Zoro finds himself completely surrounded by bounty hunters. The area glowed, and a boy with orange hair and glasses with a black suit.

"Who in the hell are you?" Zoro asked, looking at the man before him. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled.

"Lucy called me here!' He saud, his hands forming a "thumbs up." "She said I needed to protect you and help fight these guys!" Zoro's mouth opened wide, his teeth suddenly turned sharp to the touch.

"THEN GO ON AND TELL HER I DON"T NEED ANY HELP, SHE SHOULD BE RECOVERING!" He yelled, at the top of his lungs. The boy laughed.

"I'm not a messenger boy." He said, while pushing a bounty hunter that tried to strike. "And tell her in person." He smiled, and looked above him. Lucy was sitting, her legs crossed an the ledge of a building. She smiled, and waved.

"LUCY!" Zoro yelled, angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go alone." Lucy winced, the pain in her shoulder getting to her, droplets of brood dripping from her wounds, In attempt to stop the blood, Lucy put her other hand on her wrist.

"You see?! That's what happens when you don't rest after something like that! You almost got shot, too." Zoro said. Loke glared at him, reflections of fire in his glasses.

"YOU JUST SAT THERE AND WATCHED HER BE TARGET PRACTICE!? I'LL KILL THIS MOSS-HEADED BASTARD FOR YOU, LUCY MY LOVE!" He yelled. Zoro pulled a half confused, half annoyed face with his eyebrows at a high slanted angle.

"Where have I seen someone like this before?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Loke, he killed the guy, it's fine!" Lucy said, her eyes spirals, and waved her hands.

"AND YOU CALL THAT FINE?!" Loke screamed, eyeing her wounds.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" A bounty hunter yelled, as they charged after the two of them. Zoro jumped back, and gasped as he ducked down to dodge one opponent's strike and kicked him. Zoro looked up and saw a million pointing a gun at him. Zoro jumped into the door that was behind him just before he shot. Zoro found more millions were pointing guns at him, so he ran and behind the table and kicked it over. He found this an opportunity to try out his cursed sword. She slashed at the table that was there. Everyone turned, and Zoro glided past them.

"Wow, it's light." Zoro smiled, looking at his sword. "This is a nice sword." Zoro then slashed at them until they fell, dead. He ran up a ladder and a million shot at him. Zoro drew his head back to dodge the bullet which exploded at the building behind him. Miss Monday screamed as she threw a large barrel of alcohol at him. Zoro effortlessly sliced it into four pieces, which hit four of the millions aiming at him. He dodged more attacks and cut down whoever tried to kill him. He was then face to face with the woman who had thrown the barrel, Miss Monday. She reached her arm out, and wrapped her large fingers around his neck, and held him up high. She slammed him to the ground, and a crack spread in the ground. She was going to punch him with her metal covered fist. Loke caused a gigantic mass explosion, and told Zoro to duck. Zoro could barely see through the bright orange, red and ash from the explosion.

He felt the heat catch up to him, and sweat dripped down his face. The ashes singed his sea-green hair. Zoro heard a gasp of a woman who he assumed was Miss Monday, and a loud strike that sounded like a kick.

"Lucy, be careful!" Zoro yelled, and grabbed her by the throat, and she screamed. The flesh of her neck seemed a lot thinner than he imagined, and her voice a lot fairer. When the smoke cleared, Zoro found himself holding a young, blond-haired woman with big, brown eyes. She was wearing a rather comical face like she was suffocating, and as if her soul broke in half and floated out of her body. Her shirt was burned off, but her belt and keys were still intact. Lucy squirmed over Zoro's grasp. Zoro's eyes widened, and he dropped her in surprise Lucy fell to the floor, as Loke rushed to catch her, scooped her up, and stroked her hair, as she put her hand right next to her throat and breathed heavily, her heart slowly calming down from the attack. She looked up at him, and Zoro blushed as Loke pulled a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped the dirt off her face.

"I don't need you to protect me." Zoro tossed her a ripped curtain, and Loke tied it around her shoulders. Zoro looked like he was about to burst.

"YOU IDIOT! ?I WAS THIS CLOSE TO KILLING THAT FREAK OF NATURE AND YOU STEPPED IN MY WAY THE LAST MINUTE!" Zoro yelled at the girl before him, who blushed and pulled the sheet around her, almost as if she was cuddling ling with it to keep her warm and safe. She couldn't look into his eyes, she was so ashamed.

"I'm so sorry." She said, trying to look away, but a single tear dropped from her eye and streamed down her face, a single touch of cold on her warm body. Lucy wiped away her tears with her shaky hand. Zoro remained emotionless, yet Lucy saw a flash of sadness in his face, but she blinked and it was gone.

"Where are the tube haired guy and the girl with blue hair?" He asked, reaching his arm out and pulling her to her feet.

"T...They escaped." Lucy said. "I was the one who made the kick." Zoro looked to his right, and saw Miss Monday lying on the ground, blood near her mouth. Zoro smirked.

"Let's go!" He said, as Loke went back to the spirit world, and Lucy ran as fast as she could, tears of pain in her eyes, as she ripped through the air to reach her friend as her tears turned into a smile which made her laugh, heavily.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy managed to catch up by Zoro, and stuck by his side. They heard small noises, like footsteps.

"Who's there?" Lucy and another female voice said. Zoro and Lucy looked and saw that tube haired man, Igaram, and a woman with long blue hair, and looked right. There were standing two others; one with blonde hair and a yellow dress spotted with pictures of lemons. The man, had curly hair and was wearing sunglasses.

"It's you!" Miss Wedsday called. "Miss Valentine, Mr. 5, what are you two doing here?!" The girl with the blond hair laughed.

"Ahahahhah!" She yelled. "We're here under the boss's orders. Do you really think we'd come all this way to hold your hands?!"

"You know these guys?!" Zoro asked, putting his sword in his mouth.

"Yes, Mr. Bushido." She said, intensely. "These two are powerful Baroque Works agents!" The Miss Valentine woman laughed.

"Our main objective it to kill you, princess Vivi of Alabasta Kingdom." Miss Wedsday and Igaram's eyes widened.

"Princess?" Lucy said.

"Of where?" Zoro crossed his arms while Vivi stepped back.

"How did you know?!"She yelled. I garam tied a bowtie, and the cannons in his hair shot smokebombs at them. Mr. 5 smirked, and there was an explosion. Miss Valentine sprung into the air, umbrella in hand, and stuck Vivi's hair, causing the glass cuff to shatter, and she ducked. Vivi's blue flowing hair came down, and she scowled.

"Princess Vivi!" Igaram yelled.

"Igaram, be careful!" Vivi called, and her eyes widened when Igaram took a hit by an explosive. Lucy's eyes widened, and Zoro made a move to pull out his sword. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine walked out of the smoke, one finger in his nose, the other hand bearing a photograph of a girl with long, blue hair.

"Nefertari Vivi." He said, and ducked when a giant duck with a saddle jumped over the two of them.

"Carue?" Vivi said, as she mounted her steed, and pulled the reins. Her duck ran so fast, her ripped through the air.

"We can't let them escape!" Mr. 5 yelled. "Miss Valentine! LET'S GO!" He ran after them, and his female partner shot into the sky. Zoro kneeled down next to the injured man on the floor.

"You okay?" Lucy asked, lowering herself. Igaram managed to face them, shaking as he moved himself towards them.

"Y..You must protect princess Vivi." He insisted. "The...They'll kill her!"

"Huh? I thought you were our enemy?!" Lucy said.

"You must.." He let out. "She is Alabasta's only hope." Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but then he heard another's voice.

"Sure, we'll help her!" Nami said, winking. Lucy and Zoro turned around to see their money-obsessed friend.

"Nami?" Zoro asked. "What are you doing here?" Nami winked, stuck her tongue out, and shrugged.

"Oh, I could drink way more than that!" She mocked. "So tube-guy? What's in it for us?"

"What?!" Igaram yelled. Nami's face was close to his, when she said,

"So she'll die without our protection, you know."

"We'll discuss that later! Now go and save her! Kill the agents!" Nami stood up.

"Alright, Zoro, Lucy! Go after her!" Lucy and Zoro's eyes widened, and so did their mouths.

"WHY AREN'T YOU COMING, NAMI?!" Lucy yelled, as Zoro yelled,

"DON'T BOSS US AROUND LIKE THAT!"

"Oh, but Zoro! You still owe me some money from Lougetown, remember?!"

Vivi and Carue were still riding through passageways, trying to escape the two assasin's grasp.

"Carue, hurry up!" Vivi pulled on the reins when she heard a laugh that came from a female Valentine and Mr. 5 appeared behind her.

"We can't let her escape." Mr.5 said, while picking his nose.

Luffy wearily awoke, and walked around town for a misnight stroll, exploring he wonders of the island they had set anchor on. He didn't notice all the damaged buildings, but stumbled when he saw the wounded. He gasped, and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

"Huh?" Nami turned, to hear the loud screech of her captain's voice. It sounded like he was distressed.

"Who did this to you?!" He asked."WHAAAAT?! I'll kill that bastard!" Nami scowled.

"Lufffy." She mumbled.

Mr 5 smirked as he flicked his booger at Vivi and Carue from behind, Zoro jumped in front and sliced the booger in two. The two halves landed on the floor and exploded.

"AGH!" Zoro yelled. "I just cut snot!" Lucy put on a _'come and get me' _kind of stance in front of the two assassins. Lucy's serious face caused Miss Valentine to laugh, and jump into the air.

"I love it when they try to act tough." Mr. 5 licked his lips, and Lucy blushed, her eyebrows twitching.

"AHAHAH!" Miss Valentine laughed. "Now taste my 100,000 kilogram smash!" She levitated higher in the air, as she said her weight. Lucy stepped back, a shocked expression in her face.

"What is this?" Lucy asked.

"I can change my weight, the power of the kilo-kilo fruit." She said. "Now I'm 1 kilogram, 10 kilograms, 100 kilograms-!" she screamed as she rose higher into the air.

"Time for my 1,000 kilogram press!" She let go of her resistance to gravity as she started falling. Lucy quickly sidestepped her and she plummeted to the ground creating a crash and a cloud of dust. Lucy stepped back and rubbed her eyes, and while she was off-balance, Mr. 5 took the opportunity to pick his nose. As soon as the fog cleared, he flicked it right at Lucy. The loud explosion almost caused Lucy to fall to the ground, but she stealthily jumped from place to place and leaped on top of him. Despite his screaming, Lucy stabbed the blade she carried onto her belt in his shoulder.

"Quick, get some cable, or something to tie him down!" Unable to see the ground and who she was below, Mrs. Valentine shot down from her position, headfirst into the ground. Once Zoro had come over with some thick rope, Lucy tied the two together. They were both so happy, even a laugh escaped from Zoro. His face hardened when he heard short giggling.

"Didn't know you could laugh." She said, smiling brightly at him.

"Shut up." He said, which only activated more giggling,

"What should we do with these idiots?"

"You sure these are bounty hunters?" Zoro said, "These Baroque Works guys don't even look worth it to kill."

"How dare you mock us!" The girl said, squirming.


End file.
